


여우비 (𝘠𝘦𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘪) | Sunshower Rain

by insywrites



Category: GOT7, GotVelvet, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insywrites/pseuds/insywrites
Summary: She looked up in the sky and smiled. 𝘐𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦?Lowering her head back to its level position, she opened up her eyes and her smile grew even bigger.---There's one word that Wendy despises the most: Yes.All her life she has lived imprisoned by this word.All she ever wanted was to to break from from it. Will she?
Relationships: Son Seungwan | Wendy/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 2





	여우비 (𝘠𝘦𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘪) | Sunshower Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This MarkDy Oneshot is part of the commissioned stories to help those who were affected by Typhoon Ulysses.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this @patwrites_! Thank you for your generosity :)

_"Perfect, Wendy! As you always do."_

She felt her stomach churn at the words she heard, but she has no choice but to suck it in and smile. 

_"Thank you, Mr. Wang. I'll email this presentation to you along with the notes to help guide you in your meeting with Mrs. Choi."_ Wendy curtly bowed at her boss.

_"Great! And make sure to add in some script, will you? The way you explained and presented it to me awhile ago will surely impress the COO." H_ e said as he waved her off to go back to her cubicle.

When she arrived, she couldn't help but sigh heavily. _Coffee. I need coffee._

Being the Marketing Manager, she knew she would help with creating, approving and presenting campaigns to their department head. But, not with Mr. Wang around. She remembered what her previous Marketing Manager said before she left their company, _"Wendy, I need you to learn how to stand up for yourself. Don't let that credit grabber take all of your hard work."_

She hang her head lowly, _"Sorry Ms. Kim, I wanted to, but..."_

**But** , that word again. If she can include another word that she hates the most, it's that word. _But._

That word was her enabler to be imprisoned to the kind of life she's living now— _ **Mr. Wang's pet, Shon's diligent daughter, the favorite employee—**_ she hates it all. Can't she be _**just Wendy**_?

After grabbing some coffee from the pantry, she made her way back to her cubicle and started to work on what Mr. Wang requested. _"He's making you do a script again?!"_

Wendy sighed from hearing her friend's reaction. _"Yah, Shon Wendy, why are you allowing him to treat you this way?"_ Worried yet annoyed pair of small eyes were questioning her decision. _"As if I have a choice, Seul."_

_"Uh, yeah you do. How about stop being a pet to him, doing everything he wants you to do and taking away all the credit for your hard work. Mrs. Choi doesn't even know that it's you who did all those presentations before! Mr. Wang took credit of it all."_

Wendy stopped writing and turned to face her friend, _"I just don't want to work in peace, Seul. You know how he is when he's being humiliated."_ She recalls the time that her previous supervisor had went through. Ms. Kim and Mr. Wang were presenting to Mrs. Choi and since Mr. Wang wasn't able to answer the COO's question, her supervisor answered it perfectly and was even praised by the COO. But of course, Mr. Wang took it differently. He kept on alluding towards Ms. Kim to the point of her resigning. She doesn't want that. She just want peace.

And if peace requires her to do whatever Mr. Wang tells her to do, she'll do it. Even if she hates it.

* * *

_Why are they making me do this again?_

The Shon family usually have family dinners every Saturday night, but tonight is different. They were joined by another family, her dad's friend Mr. Alex Tuan and his family.

_"Gosh, Alex. It's been what, 15 years since we last saw each other? It's a good thing you guys went back from the states to settle again her in Seoul."_ Her father said. The man sitting across him smiled. He looked tall—even taller than her dad—and he looked young for his age, the same goes to his wife.

_"Well, we saw a better opportunity for our business here in Seoul. My eldest son, Mark, will be managing the business from now on."_ Wendy's eyes turned to the man sitting beside Mrs. Tuan. He looked handsome and the friendly with him smiling like that—eyes disappearing and his pearly white teeth showing.

_"I've managed to get us a supplier that will provide the resources that we need in a much cheaper price. Plus we don't need to outsource from a different country and pay for shipping fees. I believe that the competency of our product will be well-received by Koreans."_ Wendy was amazed at how articulate and soft spoken the guy is. His composure and the way he spoke was mesmerizing. 

And her dad seemed very impressed. _"Wow_ , _Alex. Mark is a fine young man."_ Mark smiled humbly. 

_"Your daughter is too. From what I recall, you mentioned that she's the Marketing Manager of Choi's Luxury Enterprise."_ My father straightened his posture and smiled, _"Yes, she was promoted just after 9 months of entering the company. She's our diligent daughter_."

_Those words again._ Wendy had to suppress a frown upon hearing that. 

_"You know, since Choi's Luxury is a well known cosmetics brand here, why don't you partner up with them. Wendy can help you, right my daughter?"_

_NO!_ She wanted to shout. Another day, another favor she needs to say yes to, to appease her parents face and not humiliate them by disagreeing to do that favor. But again, she has no choice. She inhaled and was about to speak when she heard Mark spoke.

_"Oh, it's alright Mr. Shon. I'm sure we can manage to set up a meeting with their Marketing Head some other time. I wanted to know more about how well your wine business have been growing these days. Father..."_

Their voices suddenly tuned out from Wendy's head. And for some reason she finds herself annoyed. 

_"It's cold out here. You should've brought your shawl._ _"_ She looked at where the voice came from and saw Mark smiling as he walked towards the spot beside her. After the dinner, their parents headed to their backyard to have some wine and catch up. Her little sister had found a new friend in Mark's younger sister while she decided to silently head up to the balcony to catch some fresh air.

When Mark was beside her already, for some reason she felt annoyed and she doesn't even understand why. She's just annoyed at the guy's presence, but she doesn't want to be rude so she tried to break the ice and talk to him.

_"Uhm, so Mark, I-"_

_"You don't like what I did earlier did you?"_

_Where is this coming from? "What? What do you mean?"_

Mark turned and leaned back so that he's facing the balcony door. He turned to face her, with a kind smile he spoke, _"I saw how you tried to hide that annoyance when I interrupted you. I'm sorry for stepping in."_

She looked at him, brows furrowed together, _"Stepping in?"_

He turned, but this time, just slightly so that his body was facing her. Wendy saw how his face never lost that sincerity ever since he started speaking to her. _"Well, I saw how you were having an internal debate whether to say agree or not with your father's suggestion. I actually don't want to talk about business during dinner so I tried to cut off the conversation earlier."_

_Oh._

With the way Mark was looking at her—eyes filled with sincerity, sparkling under the moonlight and his smile small, but captivating—for some unknown reason, she started to feel warm. She tore her eyes away from him and cleared her throat.

_"Ye-yeah. I get it. It's fine."_

She heard a faint chuckle from him. _"Well, I guess I might see you on Monday."_

_"Wha-"_ She was about to ask him what he meant by that, but was caught off guard when he felt him put his coat over her shoulder. _"If you intend to stay here outside for a long time, it's best to wrapped up in something warm."_ He smiled at her and went inside.

Wendy touched her cheeks and instantly, she knew where the warmth that she felt a while ago came from.

* * *

_"Wendy, come inside my office, now."_

She hang up the phone and gripped on it tightly. _"Come on, Wends. We need to live early so we can get a seat at YogurtBar."_ Wendy heaved a sigh.

_"Sorry, Seul. I can't come. Mr. Wang just called me to his office."_

_"What?! Wends, it's lunch break!"_

Wendy stood up and got her laptop and held it closely to her. They were supposed to have lunch at YogurtBar Cafe because Seulgi's boyfriend promised them that he'll treat them for free lunch. Wendy was looking forward to it, but now, their plan got ruined because she doesn't know how to say no to her superior.

_"Please tell JB that I'll drop by next time. Enjoy lunch."_ She said as she pat her friend's shoulder and left to go to Mr. Wang's office. 

After knocking thrice, she opened the door and bowed, _"Mr. Wang, you called-"_ she wasn't able to finish her sentence because she was surprised to see a familiar person sitting across Mr. Wang's table.

_"Ah, Ms. Shon. This is Mark Tuan, the managing director of XCIII Corp. Mr. Tuan, this is Wendy Shon. She's my marketing manager and the best person to help you on this collaboration project Mrs. Choi approved off."_ Mark smiled at her and bowed.

_"We can discuss-"_ Mr. Wang was speaking when Mark courtly interrupted him. _"Mr. Wang, I hope you don't mind, I wanted to discuss on this project with Ms. Shon over lunch. It is, after all, lunch break."_ Even though Mark said it a polite way, Wendy saw how Mr. Wang was caught off guard. 

_"Oh, uh, y-yeah. Sure. Of course."_

Mark simply bowed at him, and stood up to walk towards Wendy. He stopped right in front of her. _"Let's go?"_

_"So, which restaurant is popular here in Gangnam?"_

They were now outside the building of her company, standing for a minute when Mark spoke. The guy looked at her and noticed that she brought with her her laptop. He held out his hand to her, confusing Wendy. 

_"Why are you carrying your laptop? You should've left that at your post."_ Mark said as he tried to politely get the laptop from her, but Wendy hugged it tightly.

_"Well, you said that we'll be discussing the project over lunch. That's why I brought it."_ Mark chuckled and shook his head. _"That was just an excuse. Who would want to talk about business over food?"_

_Oh, wait._ Wendy remembered what Mark said to her during dinner last Saturday. Mark didn't want to discuss business over dinner. The guy who has still had his hand out to her, smiled. 

_"I'll take this upstairs."_ Wendy moved to head back inside the building when Mark stopped her. _"You only have one hour break, right? Nevermind the laptop, I've famished. Where can we eat?"_

Wendy, without thinking twice, suggested that they eat at a restaurant a block away from the building. Mark, then, agreed and both of them went to that restaurant.

When they got there, they were able to find a spot and order their food quickly. Mark looked at Wendy who was looking outside the window. "So, _is your boss always like that?"_ Wendy turned her gaze to Mark who had his head resting on his hands and had slightly leaned forward.

_"Huh? What do you mean?"_

_"Does always he makes you skip lunch to come to his office at his beck and call?"_ Even though Mark said it in a nice way, still Wendy was a bit caught off guard at how straightforward he is leaving her conflicted whether to answer it or not. He is, after all, a client of their company and not her buddy.

Mark read through her face how conflicted Wendy is. He sat up straight and cleared his throat. _"Sorry, that was too forward."_ And before Wendy could speak, their orders came and both of them ate in silence. 

* * *

It's been a month since Wendy started to work on the collaboration project with Mark, and if she were honest to herself, she finds working with him a pleasant thing. It was totally opposite on how Mr. Wang treated her. Heck, even how her parents treat her. 

Mark would always ask her to be upfront with him with her ideas and suggestions. He would always ask her questions, in which she appreciates, rather than just being told on what to do. He was very professional in the way he works with her, but at the same time, considerate towards her. Wendy notes how he never felt stricken whenever he leads their meetings. He makes her feel like she's not just an employee pet that just listens to what her superior tells her to do and would just do what she is told to do.

There were also days, that Mark would tend to be lax about work and would strike up a conversation with her. They would talk about more of themselves rather than work stuff. There was one time where Mark shared how he lost his robot in the forest when his family went hiking and how he created a funeral for it. It was just a random story, yet, Wendy saw how Mark knows how to make the person he's with comfortable to work with him. 

_He's a very simple guy. In spite of his position, he knows how to treat them, not just mere employees, but as a person, too._ Whenever Wendy would go over to XCIII Corp., she saw how Mark interacted with their employees. He treats them all the same. 

She envies them.

Her phone lit up and she checked them.

Two messages.

One from her dad, asking her to attend a dinner with their client on behalf of him and one from Mr. Wang, asking her to send the presentation at 12mn sharp.

_"Wendy?"_

She jumped at his voice and almost fell off her chair. It was a good thing Mark was there and held her in place. _"Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah. Sorry, I spaced out."_ She felt ashamed of herself. And before she knew it, she was surprised to see her window log off.

_"Huh?! Wait! My presentation-!"_

_"Was saved. Don't worry."_ She looked over at Mark who was smiling at her. _"It's already 10pm, sorry I lost track of time, let's go home."_

_"But the presentation isn't finished yet. Mr. Wang wants me to present this to him tomorrow because he needs it to present to Mrs. Choi and-"_

_"And you, little missy, need to rest."_ He said as he held on her wrist and pulled her to stand up. He started packing her stuff, which startled her.

_"Hey, wait. What are you doing?"_ She stopped him from moving her stuff and with a heavy sigh, Mark turned to face her. Wendy could see how tired he looks. _Maybe he's tired and he's just being polite to me._

_"If you're tired, you can go home. I can just find a coffee shop and finish my presentation there. Mr. Wang-"_

_"Are you nuts?!"_ That was the first time Wendy heard Mark raised his voice. When he saw her startled expression, he breathed in and calmed himself. _What on earth is this girl trying to do to herself?_

_"Wendy, both of us are tired. **We** need to rest. And from what I recall, you already submitted the presentation to him earlier this morning. Why are you still working on that?"_

She bit her lip before answering, _"Well, he asked me to make a script for his presentation to Mrs. Choi tomorrow. And I-"_

_"A script? For what? Why would he need a script? The presentation is as black and white as it is. Even a high school student would easily get the presentation."_ Wendy can clearly hear the annoyance from his voice.

_"Well..."_ Wendy bit her lip again and sighed. _"I said yes to him. So, I need to do it."_

_"Then learn to say no next time."_

  
_"Easier said than done."_ Without realizing it, she spoke out her thoughts. She instantly covered her mouth.

_"How?"_ But Wendy didn't answer. She was too dumbfounded by what she said out loud. Mark took hold of her shoulders and made her sit back to her chair. He knelt down and looked up to her. With a much softer and calmer tone, he asked again.

_"What made you say that saying no is easier said that done?"_

Still, no word came out from Wendy's mouth. Mark removed his right hand and gently patted her head, soothing it. Wendy, for the first time since she was stunned earlier, looked at Mark, who was looking at her softly. She felt her heart started beating faster.

_"Wendy, saying no is not a bad thing. Why is it difficult for you to say no?"_

Wendy clenched her hands and gripped at her dress. _"I...I don't know."_ Mark didn't say anything and just waited for her to speak again, he just held his position and waited patiently.

She breathed in and out before speaking again, _"I don't want to disappoint people. My parents...I know they love me, I just don't know if they'll be happy with me if I say know to them. Mr. Wang, my superiors, saying no to them, I'm scared that...that they'll take it against me. I've seen it. And, I don't want that. But..."_

Her lips started to tremble as she bit it, _"But I'm suffocated. I'm...I'm tired. I'm tired of saying yes all the time. I'm tired of being that diligent daughter and living up to that title. I'm tired of being Mr. Wang's pet and doing the work that he should be doing himself! Of him, taking all the credits of my hard work! I'm tired! I'm tired! I'm-"_

But before could finish, she found herself wrapped in a warm, soothing embrace. Mark held her tightly as her tears started to fall one by one. She couldn't take it anymore.

_"It's okay. Just cry it out."_

Mark soothed her back and gently spoke, _"Wendy, if you want to be free from all of this, you need to have courage and step up. Sometimes, saying no isn't a bad thing. It can be a good thing for you."_

* * *

_"Wendy!"_

_"Yeah, dad?"_

_"Can you come here for a minute."_

It was a sunday afternoon and Wendy was just lounging around the backyard when her dad called her. It's been pretty crazy at their family business, but thank God, her parents were able to manage it.

When she reached her dad, she saw him sitting at the dining bar area thinking deeply.

_"Oh, Wendy. Sorry, I didn't notice you."_ He stood up and patted her head.

_"I heard from Alex that you've been working diligently with your project with Mark." Ah there it is again._ She held both of her hands together waiting for that dreadful favor that she knows she can't say no to.

But to her surprise, her father placed her in a big, warm hug, in which he rarely does.

_"I'm proud of you kiddo. Say, can you do me favor?"_

And just like that, every nice feeling suddenly fade away.

_"Can you go on a date with him?"_

She felt frozen to her spot. Her? Date Mark? Well, to be honest to herself, he's grown to like the guy over the course of the month he spent almost every working day with him. And whenever he smiles at her, she feels her cheek heat up like she's eaten a red hot chili pepper. 

_But..._

Wendy was silent for a while, and so her dad let go of their embrace and looked at her. _"What's wrong, Wendy? Don't you like Mark? He's a good guy and I can say that you and him make a good couple."_

And then she remember what Mark told her that night.

_But, I don't want it this way._

_"Dad, I..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"I..."_ She bit her lip and breathed in.

_"I don't think it's a good idea to date Mark."_

Wendy refuses to look up, scared to see the reaction her dad might be wearing now.

_"Why?"_

She swallowed every fear and continued to talk, _"I just think that, if I were to date Mark, it's because I like him, not because, uhm...I have to."_

She clenched her hands together as she shut her eyes closed. Fearing of whatever she might hear or see from declining her father's favor. But she was held frozen on spot when she felt her father's hand patted her head.

_"Alright, sweetheart."_ She immediately looked up to see her dad, smiling down at her.

_"Wh...what?"_

_"It's alright. I mean, yeah, you're right. I must be way ahead of myself."_ He laughed, scratching his head. _"I won't force you to do the things that you don't want to do."_

She felt like crying. Is this for real? All this time, she thought of the worse, but now, seeing her father respond this way.

_"Oof! Yah, Wendy. Are you okay?"_ Her father said as she laughed at her hugging him tightly.

_"Yes, dad. I'm okay. Thank you."_

* * *

_"Wendy! Come inside my office, now."_

Wendy gathered her things and started to walk towards Mr. Wang's office. When she entered, he saw him stressing out on his table.

_"What the heck is this?!"_ She flinched at the way he shouted at her.

_"Wha...what is it, Mr. Wang?"_

_"This!"_ He pointed at his screen frantically. She wasn't sure if she should go near him to check it out or wait for him to tell her. But before she could decide, Mr. Wang spoke.

_"I can't understand the script! I told you to write it just like how you presented it to me! And write possible answers just in case Mrs. Choi asks me a question! Is that hard for you to do?!"_

Wendy clutched her things closer to her. With her head down, she tried her best not to cry. She was so angry. Angry not just to her supervisor, but also to herself.

_Speak up, Wendy. Speak up._

_"What? Cat got your tongue? Do this again for me! And make sure every detail is complete! Do you hear me? Submit it to me in 30 minutes before Mr. Tuan arrives!"_

_"No." It was faint and small, but loud enough for Mr. Wang to hear her say something._

_"What? Speak up, Shon!"_

_"No, Mr. Wang. I'm sorry."_ This time, she found the courage to look at him and say those words. She saw his eyes turn red. He knew that this presentation is very important to him, but, she's done all the assistance that she could. It was time to step up. 

_"What do you mean 'no'?"_ He scoffed. _"Wow. After all that I did for you! I made you a manager! There were a lot of people waiting to be in your position and this is how you repay me?!"_

_W_ endy felt her legs go weak, but she must muster up the courage to stand strong. _"Mr. Wang, I understand that this is important. That is why I have helped you as much as to write a script to guide you-"_

Another scoff from the enraged man, _"Ha! So, now you have that thick face to tell me that you did all of this for me?"_

_"Mr. Wang, I-"_

But before they could speak, the doors of his office opened, revealing Mark and Mrs. Choi. Both were shocked but in a different way. Mrs. Choi stood tall and with sharp eyes looked at Mr. Wang. _"Jackson, come see me in my office."_

And before she could turn to walk, she looked at Wendy and spoke, _"Ms. Shon, I'll postpone today's meeting to tomorrow. Be ready. You and Mr. Tuan will be presenting to me."_

* * *

Today was tiring. Wendy feels like all of her energy got drained out of her. But she doesn't care.

She doesn't care one bit.

Mrs. Choi allowed her to take the rest of the day off and so, here she is walking along the Han river, barefooted, on a bright sunny day.

She looked up in the sky and smiled. _Is this what it feels like?_

Lowering her head back to its level position, she opened up her eyes and her smile grew even bigger.

_"I finally get to see that beautiful smile."_ Mark was standing a few feet away from her, smiling. Her heart started to flutter when one step at a time, Mark made his way towards her until they were just a few inches apart.

_"So, this is what it feels like to be free?"_ She said as she smiled widely at him. Mark patted her head and nodded.

_"How does it feel?"_

_"I don't really know how to describe it. But, I guess, it's an overwhelming feeling of happiness and thrill."_

Mark raised his eyebrow, _"Thrill?"_

_"Yeah! Did you see Mr. Wang's face? I thought I was the end of me!"_ Mark laughed loudly and not long after, she soon joined in. After a few moments, they started to walk along the river side by side until they spot a shady part of the river to settle down. Both of them looking at the peaceful river, enjoying the silence and presence of each other.

_"Mark."_

_"Hm?"_

_"My dad asked me if I could do him a favor?"_

_"What did you say?"_

_"I said no."_

He smiled, looking at her. _"Brave girl."_

Wendy looked at him. _"Are you not going to ask me what the favor is?"_

_"Does it matter? I think knowing that you said no is enough for me."_ He smiled at her and she smiled back. By the looks of his face, it really showed authenticity of how much Mark cares for her. At to what extent? She doesn't know. But it's enough to make her cheeks feel warm and make her feel butterfly in her stomach.

_"Hmm. Since I'm feeling a little brave today, I'll tell you. But you must be warned. I am not like this everyday." Th_ e way she told him this, Mark couldn't help but find her adorable. _"Alright, little missy."_

_"He asked me I can go on a date with you."_

He frowned upon hearing what she said, and Wendy did not expect this. Did she crossed a line that shouldn't be crossed? Was she being too comfortable with him? _Oh no._

She was about to speak, when Mark beats her to it. _"Why did you say no? You should've said yes!"_

Surprised and confused, Wendy didn't know how exactly to respond to that. _"What?"_

_"Well, that's okay. What kind of a man am I if I would ask a girl out on a date through her dad, right?"_

_"Wha...you?"_ He winked at her and she finally caught on. Flustered and shy, she hit him on the arm.

_"Ow! What was that for?"_

_"I don't know!"_ She can feel her face heat up from embarrassment. So, she stood up and started walking. It wasn't until a few seconds later, that she felt Mark walk by her side again and covered her head with his blazer.

_"What are you-"_

_"It's raining."_

_"What? But it's sunny and-"_ She looked at the ground and saw that the ground is getting wet.

_"Yeoubi."_

_"Huh?"_ She looked up at him, and saw that he was looking down at her.

_"They say yeoubi means bittersweet love. I don't agree with it." T_ here were now walking under the sun shower rain.

_"Why?"_

_"For me, it's a sign of a new beginning, because..."_ Mark pointed out somewhere near the river and when she looked up, Wendy gasped.

_"A rainbow."_ She looked up to him. He turned to her and smile.

_"Yep. A rainbow. Congratulations on your new beginning, Wendy."_

_"Thank you, Mark. And yes."_

Confused with the last word she said, Mark furrowed his eyebrows. _"What do you mean-"_

_"I can sense that this is going to be a pick up line to ask me on a date, so let's spare the cheesiness and my answer to your question is yes."_ Mark laughed a heartily.

_"Well, I'm glad. Thank you for saying yes."_


End file.
